Kish Finally Take Over the World
by Mental-Magikarp
Summary: Oneshot! This is a story I did when I was really bored so it might be a bit random. Basically Kish has taken just taken over the world andthe other aliens are having a party, while he sits in his room. No flaming please!


Mental Magikarp does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its contents.

* * *

Kish Finally Takes Over the World!

Kish sat back and smiled. He had finally done it. He had finally forced all of the pathetic humans off of earth. Now he and his fellow aliens could at last live in peace on their home planet without any pesky interference from those meddling Mew Mew's. He watched from his ship as the last shipload of humans took off and set off in search of a new planet to call home. He had thought about blowing the ships up as they'd taken off, but had decided that the Mew Mew's would manage to knock his ship out of the sky before he'd destroy more than two. He watched the ship depart. He sighed. Although this was what he'd been fighting for all along, he couldn't help feeling sad knowing that he would never see Ichigo again. Well, that was the price to be paid fro power. He stood up and took another weak human beer from the mini-fridge. By the time Tart and Pie walked into Kish's room, he was passed out on the floor. Seventeen empty cans of beer were scattered around him. Tart and Pie looked at each other. They had both been partying with the other aliens so they were both slightly drunk as well. They giggled like little girls and picked Kish up.

When Kish woke up it was three a.m. His head was pounding and he had no idea what day it was. Maybe that human beer wasn't as weak as he'd first thought. He reached over to the light switch and turned it on. When his eyes eventually got accustomed to the new level of light, he went to see himself in the mirror. He looked, looked again and shrieked. He didn't know what he'd looked like when he passed out, but he knew that he hadn't been wearing a pink dress, he hadn't had his hair dyed turquoise and he hadn't been chained to a goat. He ripped the dress off and, while the torn pieces of cloth floated to the floor, he looked for his spare clothes. Half an hour later he had looked in every drawer and turned out every wardrobe and only found a pair of holey socks. He sunk to the floor and shouted at the ceiling. As if he'd cried a password a box suddenly fell from the ceiling and Kish was lucky he hadn't been kneeling where it had fallen. He walked over and, very warily, looked into it. Inside were all his clothes and a small key. He took the key and undid the handcuffs that held him to the goat. Then he got dressed into a fresh set of clothes and decided something that would change the lives of every alien on the ship.

"You want to what?!" Tart cried.

"Conquer a new planet," Kish repeated himself for the third time, "Earth has just got so boring now there's nothing to fight. We need to find something to fight and bully into leaving their home planet. Do you two have any suggestions?" Tart and Pie had thought that Kish had a short attention span a long time ago, but now they were sure of it.

"Maybe you should find a planet to have a holiday on rather than one to conquer," Tart suggested, "You've been kind of stressed lately with fighting the Mew Mew's and getting all the humans to leave earth."

"Maybe I should take a holiday. What are the planets nearby?" Kish asked. Tart got out a book of planets and read a list out.

"Saturn, Pluto, Mercury." Tart read out.

"Too many rings, too cold, too hot." Kish said in reply.

"Uranus looks nice this time of year." Tart said. Kish looked flattered.

"Thank you, but let stick to looking for planets." He answered.

An hour later, the three aliens had stopped looking for planets and had started playing video games and drinking cocktails. They sat back and grinned as the ship speeded towards the next planet that had intelligent life to fight.

* * *

You're probably thinking this is so random. Well I was bored when I made this so it should be random. And that's the tale of after Kish conquered the world. Only one thing to say now ahem

REVIEW!


End file.
